


Treasures Untold

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gen, House Hunting, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, M/M, Mermaid/siren AU, Rule 63, Selkie AU, Selkies, Song Lyrics, baby dinosaur, iTunes Challenge, stripper vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of quick drabble challenges from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. iTunes Challenge #1

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes Challenge.
> 
> Put iTunes on shuffle; write a drabble during the time of one song. Five is usually the number most people go with.

1\. The Beatles- And Your Bird can Sing

Carlos stared at the little blue puff Cecil had housed in a rather fancy looking silver cage. He tilted his head this way and that as he tried to locate the little things beak, or even its feet or wings, just to confirm it might actually be some sort of avian creature.

"Isn’t Sebastian cute?" Cecil chirped from behind Carlos, having wandered up after setting the tea he’d prepared on the coffee table. "And he has the prettiest song."

Carlos stood a little straighter, offering Cecil a tiny, if doubtful smile. “He’s a very lovely, uh, bird.”

Cecil smiled brightly at him, before turning to coo at the little puff as a lilting tune began to fill the radio host’s living room. Carlos turned and stared at ‘Sebastian’, as he began to vibrate, and obviously emit the notes now floating through the air.

"He likes you," Cecil hummed, tangling his fingers with Carlos’.

2\. Prozzak- Introduction to a Broken Heart

Cecil couldn’t help the fat tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks as he stood on the side of the road and stared up at the now empty building that once held Carlos’ lab.

"It’s not fair," he muttered to no one, hiccuping back a sob as he wiped at his eyes uselessly. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"It’s not fair!" he suddenly screamed at the empty building, as though it was the one at fault for making Carlos leave Night Vale for Oregon, where he’d been transferred by the school that funded his research. He heaved a rock at one of the windows, effectively shattering the glass.

"That’s a twenty dollar fine, or a pint of blood," a voice piped up from the fire hydrant Cecil stood next to.

"I know," the radio host murmured, before quietly shuffling away.

3\. The Postal Service- Sleeping In

Cecil blinked his eyes open slowly, stretching his arms and legs out languidly, only to startle slightly as they came into contact with a warm body also snuggled beneath his covers.

He frowned a little, his mind slowly catching up to his current timeline, before a soft smile crept across his face.

"Good morning," a groggy voice greeted Cecil, causing the radio host to snuggle deeper into the blankets to get closer to the source of that voice.

"Good morning, my Carlos," Cecil cooed, planting a quick kiss to the scientists’ lips. "Happy ‘The World is Going to End Soon, So Sleep as Long as You Want’ day."

Carlos simply chuckled and curled his arms around Cecil’s waist, burying his nose in the crook of Cecil’s neck. “Happy…Sleep in day to you, too,” he replied after a long moment, while stifling a yawn.

4\. Aqua- Lollipop (Candyman)

Cecil wailed loudly, his hands flicking through the air quickly, effectively batting Carlos away every time he tried to get near.

"CARLOOOOOOOS," Cecil shrieked, crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks.

"If you stop waving your arms all over the place, I can help," Carlos stated flatly, holding a pair of scissors aloft.

"No! You’re going to cut all of my hair off, l-like you did t-to yours!" Cecil went back to wailing, stomping his foot petulantly against the floor.

"There was no other way to get free of the exploding gum, Cecil," Carlos said, trying to aim for a calming tone, but winding up somewhere in condescending. "It’ll grow back. Again."

"Your hair," Cecil whimpered, covering his face with his hands.

Carlos took the opportunity and pounced forward, snipping away at Cecil’s hair where it was caught up in the sticky pink substance.

"NOOOOOOOO," Cecil shrieked once he’d realized what Carlos was doing, and the sharp ‘snip snip’ of the scissors registered. But it was too late, and Carlos jumped back triumphantly.

"There! Now we’ll have horrible haircuts together. Consider it a bonding experience."

Cecil’s glare was more than enough to let the scientist know he was less than amused.

5\. Paul McCartney- Dance Tonight

Carlos blinked at the bright lights as he was dragged from the darkness of the night outside into the interior of the inexplicable barn that had materialized just on the outskirts of town. The inside was decked out in all sorts of fairy lights, balloons, and streamers.

"Come on, Carlos," Cecil chirped, gripping Carlos’ hand tight as he continued to drag him further into the barn.

"But, we don’t even know where this barn came from!" Carlos protested, trying, in vain, to pull his arm from Cecil’s grip.

"Yes we do!" Cecil scolded, in the way that told Carlos he was missing something that was purely Night Valian.

"Oh? Then where has it come from?" Carlos prodded, planting his feet firmly so Cecil at least couldn’t drag him any further into the suspicious barn.

"The dance comity had it arranged to appear here just in time for the fall festival! Silly," Cecil cooed, rolling his eyes. "It appears here every year for the annual Dance of the Harvest!"

"Dance of the Harvest?" Carlos echoed, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Cecil nodded, smile firmly in place. "We gather together and dance and sing, and John Peters, you know, the farmer, usually gets a little too drunk for his own good! Our energy through the night is collected, and given to our gods that may or may not exist for a good harvest this year!"

Carlos stared at Cecil for a long moment, before sighing quietly, and allowing the radio host to drag him out onto the dance floor.

Admittedly, having your energy drained over the course of several hours should not be all that fun, but Carlos couldn’t remember smiling so much while at a dance.


	2. iTunes Challenge #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, and like the previous chapters' description.

1\. Aqua - We Belong to the Sea

Cecil sighed happily as he drifted lazily in the current, his tentacles waving idly through the water as he stroked his fingers through his perfect oceanographers hair.

"I’m so glad you came down here to join me," Cecil hummed, pressing a lingering kiss to the cold blue lips of his beloved. "We’ll be together forever."

2\. All Time Low - Sick Little Games

Carlos gasped as he slammed the lab door shut behind him, his whole body trembling slightly as he moved away as a ruckus of thumps and bangs began to sound from the other side of the closed door.

Slowly he inched towards the window, peeking through the curtains to get a look at the crowd gathered in the yard of the lab, which appeared to consist mostly of teenagers, with the occasional put upon adult lingering near small clusters. His gaze flicked over the people, until his eyes settled on one particular person near the road, headphones covering his ears, and microphone at the ready.

He scowled when Cecil waved at him happily from the road, declaring something into the mic, which immediately had the window swarming with teenage ‘fans’, clamoring for a glimpse of the ‘perfect scientist’ that Cecil always babbled about on the radio.

Carlos let the curtain swing shut as he back away from the window, cursing the day that Cecil, that damnable radio host, decided it would be fun to play the Hollywood game with Carlos’ life.

3\. Nelly Furtado - Childhood Dreams

Maria chuckled as she watched her son from the kitchen window, clutching a steaming cup of tea between her hands. She knew it was probably odd that a six year old boy should have no friends outside of school, and instead prefer to play with his imaginary friend in the back yard, but she couldn’t bring herself to pressure him into going to the park down the road. Not after seeing the way the other children had taunted him for his skin tone, his glasses, and his love of knowledge. No, she much preferred to watch the bright smile that spread across his face as he raced around the back yard with ‘dousing rods’ (simple split end sticks) looking for magic wells, and creating elaborate constructions out of stones and mud, which he claimed were apartments for pixies, should they deem their yard worthy for visit.

No, Maria could not bring herself to crush Carlos’ dreams of magic and creatures beyond the sight of humans, nor could she bring herself to tell him that no one else could see his friend ‘Cecil’. Even if he insisted that she could, if she tried. After all, apparently Cecil was completely enamored with watching her cook dinner while Carlos worked on his homework.

She smiled happily as she watched Carlos, before finally prying herself away from the window to call her son inside for lunch, being mindful to have an extra plate set out for Cecil.

4\. Nelly Furtado - Forca

Carlos grinned as he pulled Cecil out onto the dance floor, the radio host looking more than a little uncomfortable as Carlos tugged him right out to the center of the floor.

"Carlos," Cecil murmured, ducking his head as he shuffled out of the way of a spinning dancer, her multi-layered skirt swirling around her legs.

"Just, let go, Cecil," Carlos whispered into the radio hosts’ ear, before stepping back and swirling Cecil around.

Cecil squeaked, stumbling a little as he tried to catch his balance. Soon enough, though, he was laughing right along with Carlos as they danced in swirling spins and quick steps around the dance floor, Carlos easily lifting Cecil and to mimic the moves of those dancing around them.

When the song finally came to an end, Carlos bowed to Cecil, much like the other gentleman around them bowing to their dance partners. Cecil giggled, accepting Carlos’ hand as he lead him back off the dance floor.

"Feliz día de los muertos,” Carlos hummed to Cecil as they sat back down.

5\. The Beatles - I Am The Walrus

Carlos’ head spun as he wobbled on his feet, his hand coming up to tangle in his hair as he stumbled down the street. He flinched away at the blurs of motion that swept around him as he moved down the street, where his lab was located.

Where he hoped his lab was located.

He cringed back when a purplish blur in the shape of a person stepped in front of him, biting back a distressed sound of fear as a gentle touch settled on his shoulder.

"Oh, Carlos," a garbled voice murmured, before his vision was cleared as a pair of glasses were settled over his face.

Carlos blinked rapidly, his vision coming back into focus so quickly he felt very much like vomiting. He lifted his eyes to find the purple blob had resolved itself into a familiar shape. That of Cecil, his boyfriend. His boyfriend?

"Cecil?" Carlos whispered, fighting every urge in his body to run away as Cecil pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"My poor, poor Carlos," Cecil murmured, "This is why I told you to be careful with those pens…"


	3. Rule!63 iTunes challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule!63 Cecilos.  
> Drabbles all based on Scissor Sisters songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to pr0n.
> 
> I failed.

1\. Tits on the Radio-Scissor Sisters

Cecil hummed into the microphone, grinning widely as she continued to describe the odd ‘something’ that was in her studio.

"Listeners, it’s really too bad that radio is not a visual medium. This something is really, well…something!"

She stretched her fingers out to touch the weird ‘something’, causing it to make an odd noise, somewhere between a purr and a growl.

"Oh, did you all hear that? Honestly, I’m sort of surprised that my dear Carlita hasn’t come by the studio yet to study it. She’s usually right on top of that sort of thing. Especially when I can’t give a good description over the radio. Did I tell you all about the time I called her to tell her about an odd looking cactus that had sprouted from my kitchen sink, and because I couldn’t tell her the shape, she arrived at my apartment not five minutes later? Honestly. Somethings my sweet, imperfect Carlita has odd priorities."

Cecil giggled quietly when she heard commotion coming from down the hall, Carlita’s voice ringing distinctly shrill in the distance.

"Ah, but for now, dear listeners, I shall give you…The Weather."

2\. She’s My Man-Scissor Sisters

"Cecil!"

"Hush, dearest," Cecil purred, rocking her hips forward, causing the strap on she was wearing to sink deeper into Carlita, "I’ll take good care of you. Don’t worry."

"Please," Carlita whimpered, sighing as Cecil dipped her head down to press a feather light kiss to her lips.

3\. Land of a Thousand Words-Scissor Sisters

"STOP," Cecil cried, running to try and catch up to the secret police that were dragging an unresponsive Carlita along the walk between them. "Please!"

One of the officers only gave a slight pause, glancing back at Cecil, before shaking their heads and continuing on.

"I said, STOP," Cecil screamed, stopping in her tracks, tentacles lashing out behind her, scowl full of sharp fangs on her face.

Finally, the two officers stopped, both staring back at her, though neither moved to drop Carlita.

"Good," Cecil hissed, walking forward, facade of calm evaporating quickly as her tattoos began to manifest; eyes blinking angrily from her arms, and tail uncurling form around her leg. "Now, drop her. Right now."

The officers looked to each other for a moment, before one spoke up. “We can’t. Orders from City Council. The scientist has been asking too many questions regarding their existence. We’ve been ordered to take her in for re-education.”

"Really? Well, as I am to recall, when I claimed this mortal as mine, she became my responsibility, as far as re-education went. And City Council knows that. Breaching the laws of the inter-stellar property treaty means that I can tear this town apart until I deem it proper retribution for the damage of my property. So," Cecil curled her tentacles around Carlita, yanking her from the officer’s hold, "You go tell City Council that unless they no longer want a city to council, they’d better stay far, far away from MY Carlita."

4\. It Can’t Come Quickly Enough-Scissor Sisters

Cecil bowed her head, knelt in front of the odd little shrine in her apartment. She sniffled quietly, wiping tears from her eyes as she lifted her head to offer the frame in the center of the shrine a small smile.

"You never did like to see me cry," she murmured, laughing wetly, "Even if you did find the way my tear almost instantly evaporate into black smoke fascinating most days. You were such a gem, my love."

Cecil choked quietly on her laughter, hiccuping to keep it from becoming another sob. “I’m sorry you left the way you did, my love. I always knew your time would come so long before my own, but…you were gone far too quickly, still.”

She reached out to gently touch the ornate frame, a wobbly smile on her face as she traced the photographed likeness of her Carlita.

"I love you, darling."

5\. Filthy Gorgeous-Scissor Sisters

Cecil swayed her hips, glancing back at Carlita, who was propped up in a pile of pillows at the head of the bed and grinning like the chesire cat.

"Go on, Cecil," she hummed, twirling a long lock of hair around her fingers as she bit her lip and ran her fingers along the edge of her underwear.

Cecil swallowed nervously, running her fingers through her hair, before carefully twirling around, her high heels making a quiet clicking sound on their bedroom floor. She slowly began to untie the strings lacing up her corset, hips swaying as she approached the bed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You look so gorgeous, Querida. So pretty, all dressed up for me," Carlita cooed, sitting up on the bed so she could reach out and curl her fingers around Cecil’s corset covered hips.

In return, Cecil simply squeaked, her blush darkening at the way Carlita’s fingers began to wander along the delicate embroidery decorating her corset.

"So very pretty," Carlita cooed again, trailing biting kisses along Cecil’s exposed collar bone, before yanking her forward, toppling them both onto the bed.


	4. Writers Block #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work through my writers block.  
> Have some angst.

Carlos gasped, taking a stumbling step back, eyes wide as he stared up at the massive, winged monstrosity that had deemed Night Vale in need of a good thrashing this week.

"CARLOS!"

The scientist didn’t even hear the scream of his name, his ears full of static as the edges of the world began to blur, vaguely aware of something sticky that slowly began to make the front of his shirt wet.

"NO!"

Carlos choked quietly, spitting as his mouth filled with liquid, his breaths coming in thick, gurgling wheezes.

"Cecil?" he breathed as a great shadow of a creature lurched in front of him, blocking out his view of the winged beast he’d been trying to subdue with his hastily thrown together electrified netting.

There was a great wail from somewhere beyond Carlos’ line of sight as Carlos himself fell to his knees on the scorching hot sand that coated the ground. He frowned as something wet dribbled from his mouth and gently touched his abdomen where his shirt was sticky. He blinked at the red staining his fingers as he brought his hand up to examine what had made his shirt henceforth unwearable, letting out a low grunt. Cecil really liked it when he wore that shirt.

"Carlos!"

Finally, the scientist registered the rich tones of his boyfriend’s voice calling out to him, and the body of the winged beast laying prone on the ground, blood as black as ink spilling across the sand.

"Cecil," he crooned, voice warbling as more red spilled from his lips.

"No! No, no, Carlos," Cecil’s voice sounded distraught as the radio host’s face swam into focus in front of Carlos’ face.

"Cecil. Sorry ‘bout m’shirt," Carlos hummed, reaching out his sticky fingers to touch Cecil’s face, wondering why there were tears falling from his boyfriend’s eyes.

"Oh, Carlos. Your shirt doesn’t matter."

Carlos scowled, drawing his hand away to watch Cecil’s tears mix with the streak of sticky red he’d left on Cecil’s cheek. “I think I might be bleedin’.”

Cecil let out a distressed sounding noise, and suddenly Carlos found himself engulfed in Cecil’s arms. He hadn’t realized how cold he felt until he was wrapped up in that warm embrace.

"Mmm. Yer warm," Carlos sighed, even as Cecil’s tears began to soak through the shoulder of his shirt.

"Shhh, Carlos."

"Mmkay," Carlos sighed, letting his eyes slip shut. His shirt was sticking to his stomach, he was sure he was dribbling whatever was leaking from his mouth all over Cecil’s shirt, and breathing was getting sort of difficult, but he couldn’t have been any happier as Cecil hugged him close.

"Love you, Cecil," Carlos sighed, voice becoming weak as his lungs struggled to expand with air.

"I love you, too, Carlos. More than you’ll ever know."


	5. iTunes Challenge #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to not have writers block.

1\. Panic at the Disco - Hurricane  
Kevin/Caesar

Kevin giggled as he swirled around the dance floor, his sharp teeth flashing brilliantly in the bright, colourful lights that flooded the club.

His giggles were cut short as a hand curled around his wrist, and he was pulled bodily into another. He blinked in confusion, before a slow grin spread across his lips as he stared into eyes as black as his own.

"Caesar!"

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not."

Caesar’s smile was thin as he tugged Kevin into a tango-like dance, but the radio host cared little, enjoying himself far too much as the scientist dipped him and pulled him up into a soft kiss.

2\. Prozzak - Sweeping Romance  
Cecil/Carlos

Cecil yelped as he was tugged down behind the car parked on the street, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Shhh!"

The radio host let out a slow breath when he realized it wasn’t a Strex employee finally deciding he’d said too much on the radio, and needed to ‘disappear’. He smiled warmly at Carlos, reaching up to brush his fingers lightly along Carlos’ jawline.

In turn, the scientist smiled and turned his head to press a fleeting kiss to Cecil’s palm, before taking his hand and tugging him to his feet.

They ran. The sound of a hellicopter overheard could be heard, and a quick glance told Cecil it was one of Strex’s yellow helicopters tailing them.

"Hurry, Cecil," Carlos hissed, quickening his pace as the helicopter gained on them.

An explosion and the sound of children yelling echoed through the sand wastes as Cecil and Carlos ducked behind a formation of rocks.

"It’s about time you two got here."

Cecil smiled apologetically at Tamika.

"Sorry. It’s a bit of a trick to get away from Strex."

3\. Linkin Park - Paper Cut  
Cecil/Carlos

"You can’t HAVE HIM."

A tendril of black sliced through the air, the suited man standing in the way of the door fell to the floor like a limp rag doll.

"Carlos!" Cecil rushed forward, scooping the prone scientist into his arms, wisps of smokey tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Mr. Palmer. You must know that Mr. The Scientist refused to sign our contracts. Therefore, he must be removed from his post."

Cecil turned a fierce glare to the men slowly filling the room that were threatening to take away his Carlos. Take him away, and never give him back.

"You can try," he hissed, his body slowly expanding and growing to fill the remaining space as the men in suits began to back away, "But I don’t think you’ll get very far."

4\. The Used - On My Own  
Cecil Gen

Cecil sat below the only tree left in the school yard after the great migration during the spring. He sniffed loudly, fat tears slowly falling down his cheeks, the words of other children ringing loud in his ears, even as the air around him carried only the sound of birds quietly chirping in the distance.

”You’re such a FREAK, Palmer!”

"They’re going to let YOU be the Voice? Oh my god. We’re doomed."

He hiccuped into his knees, not rising until a familiar shadow fell across the grass in front of his feet.

"Come on, squirt," the owner of the shadow hummed, holding out a hand towards him, "Let’s get you cleaned up."

Cecil wiped his nose across the back of his sleeve, flashing a toothy grin at his brother as he took his hand and scrambled to his feet.

5\. Billy Joel - Why Should I Worry  
Carlos Gen

Carlos laughed as he grabbed a post, using it to counter his weight as he swung his way around the corner into the park as the bullies behind him scrambled to try and regain their footing to follow. He cast a quick glance behind him to watch as they fell over each other, before snorting and dodging into the tree line that decorated the edges of the walking path.

He continued to run through the trees until he could no longer hear the bumbling footsteps of his pursuers, panting and chuckling as he flopped down beneath a large oak tree. He brushed his hair out of his face, sort of wishing that he’d followed his mothers advice about getting it cut. But, he liked it when it was messy, and he could hide behind it when he had no other way of escaping the kids at school.

He hummed happily to himself as he dug his homework out of his bag, content in the knowledge he was free, at least for a little while.


	6. Live stream drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested and/or random drabbles from a live stream I hosted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selkie AU belongs to [Petit](http://lepetitaquali.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I just played with it a bit.  
> Domestic Cecilos, and house hunting Cecilos requested by [Regal](http://regalli.tumblr.com/)  
> Stripper Vale AU belongs to [Carro](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you wanna check out my page on tumblr, it's [VileVenom](http://vilevenom.tumblr.com)

Carlos blinked as water splashed over the side of his boat, glaring down at the swirl of waves over the banister.  
"Cecil! I know you’re down there!"  
His only response was a sudden face full of water.  
"CECIL!"  
A snout peeked up through the water, shortly followed by the rest of his selkie boyfriend, barking with laughter as water slowly dripped from his hair. “Really, Cecil? Really?”  
The selkie barked some more, before diving back below the water, leaving a very wet and less than amused marine biologist standing on the deck of his boat.  
He turned when he heard a slight splash of water near the end of his boat, watching a very wet looking man climb over the banister of his boat.  
"So, was that fun for you?" Carlos asked, eyebrow quirked as he brushed damp hair out of his face.  
"More than you’ll ever know," Cecil grinned, walking over to wrap Carlos in a hug, soaking the poor man more than he already was.

~

Cecil stared as Carlos finished the last stroke of paint over the side of his boat.  
"…Are you serious, Carlos?" the selkie asked, turning a skeptical eye to his boyfriend.  
"What?" Carlos blinked at Cecil, genuinely confused.  
"The ‘Codfather’?" Cecil asked, pointing to the name scrawled in fancy script across the side of the boat.  
"What’s wrong with a good pun?" Carlos pouted, tossing his paintbrush back into the bucket of paint.  
Cecil sighed after a beat, tugging his boyfriend into a kiss. “Nothing at all.”

~

Cecil hummed to himself as he walked down the beach, pelt slung over his shoulders, and pale in hand to collect shells for his dear Carlos. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the sea was calm, and…there was giggling behind him.  
He turned to frown lightly at the small group of younger selkies all watching him walk, squealing as he looked at him and scampering off, still giggling.  
"What-?" he frowned as he watched them go, before shaking his head and continue on.  
"Congrats, dude!"  
Cecil paused to scowl at another of his colony, a grin on his face, waving at Cecil from a rock.  
"Uh…thanks?" he called back, shaking his head as he decided it was time to head back to the safe house.  
"Did you use protection?"  
Cecil stopped dead in his tracks, staring blankly at Josie.  
"What?"  
"Well, you want to be safe, dear! Can never be too careful!" she scolded him, absently knitting away at some scarf or sweater.  
"I-I don’t-Who told you?!" Cecil demanded, cheeks flushed bright red.  
"Oh, well, you know how word gets around," Josie waved her hand through the air.  
"PETE!" Cecil shrieked, storming back outside.

~

Cecil frowned at Carlos, tapping his foot on the grass impatiently.  
"You can’t be serious," Carlos stated, hefting an ax in one hand.  
"Well, how else do you expect we’ll get a realtor, Carlos? We need a realtor," Cecil sighed, waving towards the deer that had yet to be spooked by the couple’s arguing.  
"But I can’t just kill it! It’s a living thing," Carlos protested, gesturing towards the grazing deer.  
"Oh, for the love of-Give me that," Cecil grumped, snatching the ax away from Carlos and stalking towards the deer.  
Carlos covered his eyes until Cecil came trotting back to him, realtor in tow.

~

"What do you think of this place, Carlos?!" Cecil came rushing back to his boyfriend from wherever he’d been in the duplex, grin nearly splitting his face.  
"There’s a piece of void in the wall," Carlos stated, a blinking box in his hand, pointed towards the sparkling vortex set into the uppermost corner of the room.  
"Oh! An added bonus," Cecil gushed, slipping his arm through Carlos’ as they both peered up at the spot on the wall.  
"I think this place will do," Carlos finally said, pocketing his blinking device, "It’s very scientifically interesting."

~

Carlos sighed as he relaxed on the bed, cushioned by the half dozen pillows he’d insisted to Cecil were absolutely necessary to have. He grunted quietly when there was a sudden weight on his chest, blinking his tired eyes open to peer down at Cecil, who was snuggled up against his chest, letting out a contented breath.  
"Comfy?" he teased the radio host, who tipped his head back to grin at Carlos.  
"Of course. You’re very comfortable," Cecil hummed, snuggling back down against Carlos.  
"So, I’m your pillow now?" Carlos asked, stifling a yawn as he spoke.  
"Mmm! Well, I need something, since you hog the rest," Cecil grinned, tugging the blankets up as they both settled down to sleep.

~

Cecil sang quietly along to the static hissing from the radio as he moved through the kitchen, trying to keep quiet, as the sun had yet to raise high enough to peek through the windows of the duplex he shared with his beloved Carlos. And, likewise, his scientist had yet to rise from their bed.  
He flicked on the coffee maker, cooing at it as it sputtered to life, its red power light blinking in the early dawn light.  
"That’s it," he hummed, petting the coffee maker as it brewed, moving away once it was going to pull a couple of mugs from the cupboard.  
Once the coffee was finished, he poured it into the mugs, doctoring Carlos’ the way he knew the scientist liked it, before taking both and heading back upstairs to their shared bedroom.  
He smiled upon opening the door, finding Carlos just as he’d left him; tangled in the sheets, hair a giant frizz ball around his head, and drool pooling on his pillow.  
"Good morning, Carlos," Cecil purred as Carlos began to stir at the smell of the coffee, a light groan sounding from the bed.  
"S’not morning yet," Carlos grumbled into the sheets as he rolled over, half burying himself in the blankets.  
"I’m afraid it is, darling Carlos," Cecil chuckled, prodding at his boyfriend, until Carlos rolled back over to blink up at him owlishly. "There you are! I made you coffee," he said, holding the mug over Carlos.  
"Thanks," the scientist sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position, gingerly taking the steaming mug from Cecil.  
"Welcome!" Cecil chirped, before taking a sip from his own mug, only to nearly snort it back into the mug as Carlos leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "Ah," he coughed, wiping at his chin as Carlos snickered next to him.

~

Cecil started as his phone began to ring, shoving himself up onto his elbows as he squinted through the dark as his phone. He scowled at the infernal device as it clattered across his bed side table, reaching out to snatch it up with a light growl.  
"Who in the world?" he hissed, before a startled expression blossomed across his face. He quickly hit the ‘answer’ button on his phone, before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"  
"CEEEEECIIIIIIIIIILLLL, hhhhhi," the slurred response came, Cecil pulling the phone from his face to check the caller ID. Yes, it was definitely Carlos’ number.  
"Uh," Cecil blinked into the dark, bringing the phone back to his ear, "Carlos?"  
"YES! AW, Cecil, you’re so smart. And cuuuuute," Carlos hiccupped into the phone, a clattering sound followed by cheers and laughter following. Carlos’ voice echoed as he shouted at someone on his end of the line, before his breathing came back to the receiver, ragged in Cecil’s ear.  
"Carlos, are you…Are you drunk dialing me?" Cecil asked, stifling a laugh as he sat up more properly in bed.  
"What?! NO. No, I’m not drunk," Carlos scoffed, another strange sound of scuffling echoing over the line. "Ju’sss, y’know. Out with some friends," he stated, before there was a shout and a rather horrible screeching noise in Cecil’s ear.  
Cecil checked to make sure he hadn’t been hung up on, before putting the phone back to his ear. He had a funny feeling staying on the line would prove at least amusing, if not good material to taunt Carlos with later.  
"I’M OKAY. I’m okay," Carlos’ voice came back onto the line, laughter in the background. "I did not fall. Don’t let anyone tell you I did," the scientist stated into the phone, his voice wavering as the laughter in the background died away, to be replaced by the sound of wind and cars.  
"Are you outside? Carlos, you should go back to where your friends are," Cecil insisted, a little more concerned as he turned his bedside lamp on.  
"Naw, they-they’re just makin’ fun of me," Carlos sighed into the phone, a woosh of air blowing across the receiver, making Cecil cringe. "I just wanted to call you," he muttered, the sound of cars growing faint as Carlos apparently moved away from the road.  
"You did? That’s sweet," Cecil chuckled, brushing hair out of his face as he made himself comfortable against his headboard, "What made you decide to call me?"  
"Cause you’re cute, and I like yer voice," Carlos giggled into the phone, "I just-they told me I should call you."  
"I see," Cecil hummed, nodding as though Carlos could see him, "Well, you should probably go back to where your friends are so you don’t get picked up by the stalking cacti or mysterious black ravens that hunt during the night."  
"Do I haveta?" Carlos whined, making a sudden ‘oof’ noise as he apparently stumbled, the phone moving away from his face as he cursed.  
"I think it’d be best," Cecil said decisively once Carlos’ breath sounded louder.  
"OKAY," Carlos sounded put out, but the sound of cars began to get louder, before Cecil could hear a door open and shut, and the sound of people grew louder in the background once more.  
"I think this is where we say good night, Carlos," Cecil laughed, sliding down against his pillows.  
"Kay," Carlos sighed, someone cat calling in the background, "Love ya, Cee."  
Cecil paused, a bright flush to his cheeks as he sat silently in the semi-dark of his bedroom. “I-I love you, too, Carlos,” he murmured into the phone.  
"KAY! Night," Carlos laughed into the phone as someone said something in the background, and Cecil was left with naught but a dial tone.  
"Good night, Carlos," Cecil sighed, taking the phone from his ear to hold against his chest with a grin, "Good night."

~

Carlos stood on Cecil’s doorstep, a look that was a mix of terror and embarrassment on his face. Or, at least, that’s what it looked like to Cecil.  
"Carlos?" Cecil blinked as the scientist shuffled his feet back and forth on his door step.  
"I AM SO SORRY," Carlos blurted, before covering his mouth with a hand, looking mortified. He cleared his throat, his cheeks bright pink as he pulled his hand away. "I mean, I’m terribly sorry for the phone call last night," he said, at a much more agreeable volume.  
"Phone-Oh! Oh, not to worry, dear Carlos," Cecil chuckled, waving a dismissive hand through the air, "I’m just glad I was awoken by something more pleasant than blood curdling screams!"  
Carlos raked his fingers through his hair, letting out a puff of breath. “Oh. Well…All right. Uhm. Did I say anything, uh, odd?”  
Cecil arched an eyebrow, a light frown on his face at the question.  
"Just, y’know, my team? They won’t stop giggling at me when they think I’m not paying attention? And I was wondering if it was because of something I said to you?" Carlos floundered, looking sheepish as he spoke.  
"Oh!" Cecil grinned lopsidedly, before deciding to keep his little treasure to himself, "No, of course not. It was mostly just a lot of unintelligible gibberish."  
Carlos nodded, looking far more relaxed than he had moments before. “All right. Good,” he stated with a small nod, “That was all. I would have just called, but my phone turned into a scorpion this morning and tried to sting me when I went to pick it up. That’s all I wanted to know.” He gave Cecil a short wave as he turned to head back down the side walk.  
"All right," Cecil called after Carlos, "Have a good day!" He grinned to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket, smirking as he glanced after Carlos. He wouldn’t want to embarrass Carlos with his little confession. Not before he was really ready to make it.  
Cecil stared as Carlos grinned, the radio host at a loss for words.  
"Isn’t she cute?" Carlos held up the little pterodactyl, which hissed at Cecil menacingly, taking a significant amount of her ‘cuteness’ away.  
"Uh," Cecil stated rather eloquently, reaching a hand out towards the tiny dino, only to have his fingers snapped at. "Yes, adorable."  
"She’s just hungry," Carlos hummed, tucking the pterodactyl against his chest, "She’ll warm up to you, I’m sure."  
"Yes," Cecil eyeballed the dino, which hissed at him again, only to be distracted as Carlos held out some meal worms for her to devour, "Of course."

~

Cecil screeched as he ran from the kitchen and into the living room, where Carlos was sat on the couch, looking through scientific journals. He looked up when Cecil came skidding into the room, eyes wide.  
"GET HER OFF," Cecil shouted, waving at the pterodactyl trying to make a nest of his hair, "NOW."  
Carlos snorted into his book, before rising from his seat. “She’s just trying to make friends, Cecil,” he sighed, carefully detaching the pterodactyl from Cecil’s head.  
"Oh, yes," Cecil grumbled, patting at his hair, "Friends." He glared as the pterodactyl screeched, flapping her wings, before scrambling up onto Carlos’ shoulder and hissing at Cecil from her perch.

~

Cecil grinned from his spot on the stage, twirling around the pole and dipping backwards just as Kevin came trotting up the other side, a faint tremor running up his spin at the feathery touch of Kevin’s fingers against his bare thigh. He lifted himself, a smirk on his face that would read ‘playful’ to anyone else, but was an obvious ‘restrain yourself, thanks’ to both strippers.  
Onc Kevin lifted his hands away from Cecil and spun around to fall on his knees and crawl towards some of the bar patrons near the edge of the stage, Cecil continued on with his pole routine, lifting himself to spin around, stopping while upside down, his thighs tight around the pole the only thing keeping him from falling to the stage in a heap.  
He grinned as he spotted his favorite patron wandering through the bar, licking his lips quickly as he righted himself and twirled off the pole, blowing kisses to the crowd as he sauntered off stage.  
"Hey there, hot stuff," Cecil crooned as he strolled through the bar towards his favorite patron, who’d just sat himself down and ordered a drink.  
"Hey, Cee," the man grinned, settling himself on the chair as Cecil all but slung himself over his lap, "Miss me?"  
"Always, dear Carlos. Always."

~

Kevin grinned as he was all but dragged through the club by his most favored client, giggling as he was tugged into one of the private rooms, spinning out of the man’s hold once the door was closed.  
"Eager tonight?" Kevin teased, swaying his hips as he twirled around the pole set into the middle of the room.  
"I’m always eager to see you," Caesar hummed, smirking as Kevin’s collar jingled with the strippers movements.  
"Aw! You’re so sweet," Kevin gushed, tugging the tight, torn shirt he wore on stage up over his head, nearly dislodging the cat ears that were a main stay of his act.  
"Mmm, I could be sweeter. If you’d like to give me some sugar," Caesar stated with a smirk as Kevin sashayed his way around the room, his fake tail swaying behind him as he went.  
"Ooooh, frisky tonight, too!" Kevin cooed, all but squealing as he passed by Caesar, the bulkier man taking the opportunity to pull Kevin into his arms, "Very frisky."  
Caesar simply hummed in reply, planting tiny kisses along Kevin’s neck, making the stripper squirm in his grasp, tiny mewls and stifled giggles escaping him.

~

Anton stared down at Kevin, the selkie grinning right back at him.  
"Thank you?" Anton offered, taking the rather putrid looking dead fish from Kevin’s hands.  
"You’re welcome!" Kevin chirped, hands clasped behind his back as he stared at Anton expectantly.  
"Uh…Is there something else?" Anton asked, shifting the fish in his hold so it was between forefinger and thumb. Kevin simply continued to stare, his smile slowly slipping as he looked between Anton and the fish. And then it clicked.  
"Oh, god," Anton groaned to himself, taking the fish properly back in hand as he moved it towards his face, Kevin’s smile brightening right back up. The lawyer swallowed thickly, before holding his breath and taking a bite of the fish, fighting back his gag reflex as he chewed and swallowed as quickly as physically possible. "It-it’s great, Kevin, thank you," Anton managed to say around the saliva rapidly flooding his mouth as he desperately wanted to go and purge the fish from his system.  
"I’m glad you like it!" Kevin stated happily, before going back to his own business.  
Once he was out of sight Anton tossed the fish into his trash bin, scraping at his tongue to try and rid the taste of fish from his mouth, gagging.


	7. iTunes Challenge #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific theme or pairing. Just trying to get back into writing.

1\. Fall Out Boy- Death Valley

Cecil shouted as he flung himself over the dune he’d been taking cover behind, swinging his make-shift weapon out towards the Strex employee that had charged at him. The connection of his pseudo-weapon and the man’s head made a resounding clanging sound, making Cecil wince as the vibrations went up his arm.

"Shit," he grumbled as the man turned to him with a frown, a sizable dent in the side of his head, scattering electrical sparks across the desert sands.

"GET DOWN!"

Cecil yelped and ducked out of the way just as Carlos came careening out of nowhere, bringing some sort of electrified chainsaw down on the Strex employee. They both winced as more sparks flew, and Carlos yanked the chainsaw back as the man fell to his knees, flexing his rubber gloved fingers around the handle of his chainsaw.

"Come on," Carlos said hastily, grabbing Cecil by the hand and yanking him away as bullets flew over their heads.

2\. Good Charlotte- The Anthem

Kevin twitched as he grinned at his stations management, nodding along as they spoke to him about his show, and how he needed to up his productivity if he wanted to keep his ratings. He waved them off with a smile once they were satisfied with what they’d told him, turning to step into his blood soaked office, his lips straining slightly against the forced expression of happiness they were stretched into.

He glanced momentarily to a picture frame sitting on his desk, brushing his fingers over it, his grin fading for only a moment, before a sharp spark from the back of his neck had him jolting ramrod straight. He let out a strained laugh as he gathered up the paperwork he’d need for that day’s show, while flicking the photo frame so it landed face down on his desk.

3\. Patrick Stump- This City

Carlos smiled as he walked down the street, giving a short wave to those he passed on his way to the radio station to pick up Cecil. He occasionally turned his gaze up towards the turquoise-taupe of the sky that day, biting his lip as he kept his gaze trained away from the clouds that were painted across the sky.

He may not have been in Night Vale for very long, he thought as he redirected his gaze to the street, the radio tower coming in to view, but it was home, and he wouldn’t trade a day.

Cecil waved cheerfully at him from the front steps of the station, making Carlos’ grin widen and his pace quicken. No, he wouldn’t trade a single moment of the time he’d spent in Night Vale for anything else in the world.

4\. Imagine Dragons- Bleeding Out

Cecil hiccuped as he stared down at the quickly growing pool of blood at his knees, eyes wide as he pressed his palms as hard as he could against the wound in his abdomen. He blinked, his vision turning hazy, as a pair of hands came into his line of sight, lifting his chin so he could stare, instead, into a familiar pair of bright, intelligent eyes.

He offered a shaky smile, his breath coming out in wet little wheezes. He watched Carlos’ mouth form words he couldn’t quite figure out, his gaze narrowing as he tried to read the other’s lips.

He finally shook his head slightly as his vision began to darken, letting out a quiet, sad laugh, lifting a hand to cup his imperfect Carlos’ cheek.

"I love you," he murmured, before he shut his eyes against the glare of the sun.

5\. Lily Allen- Alfie

Kevin grinned widely as he circled the chair his double was roped into, only stopping once he’d done a full wide circle, crouching so he was eye level with Cecil. He tilted his head slightly as he took in the scowl his double was presenting him with, letting out a tinkling little laugh.

"Now, now, Cecil," he cooed, reaching out to ruffle his double’s hair, earning a muffled growl of disapproval from the radio host strapped to the chair, "You know we’re doing this for your own good! Strex values you, Cecil. They value you a lot. You should be honored to be chosen by the smiling god." His grin darkened into something more sinister as his gaze narrowed, "Even with all of your…imperfections."


	8. Angsty angst angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I got from seeing blind!Cecil headcanons.  
> I requested a pic relating to this drabble a while back by doreans on tumblr, which can be found [here](http://doreans.tumblr.com/post/74428464338/hm-angst-prompt-cecil-has-either-been-stricken-blind)

As Cecil set his headphones down, smiling softly to himself over another good night’s broadcast, he looked up to find himself anything but alone in his booth.

"Hello, gentlemen," he greeted politely, inwardly cringing as his new manager, Daniel, stepped into further into his booth, flagged by another grey suited Strex employee. He supposed Strex didn’t want Daniel malfunctioning on them again without someone around to fix him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can, Mr.Palmer," Daniel stated robotically, Cecil only minutely wincing at the grating tone, "You see, it has come to our attention that you are still under contract with the stations’ previous owners. We would like to change that." Daniel held out a rolled up piece of paper, Cecil swallowing thickly as he hesitantly took it.

Daniel let his arm swing back to his side once Cecil held the scroll in hand, his expression neutral. “Once your name is signed on the new contract, it will rend your previous contract null and void. Any and all rules, regulations, policies and benefits you held with previous management will be null and void. Please be aware that as a new employee under Strex, you are required to read and follow the rules, regulations, and policies set down by Strex,” Daniel prattled as Cecil carefully read over his new contract.

"But-but this new contract has nothing in it about my Sight," Cecil stated, looking up once once he’d read and re-read the entire scroll in his hand. "Station Management provided it to me. Am I expected to work without it?"

Daniel looked as if he were processing this new information, the grey suited man behind him, taking a short step forward, only relaxing once Daniel began to speak once again.

"Strex will take this new information under consideration, and decide on a new contract agreement. In the meantime, you are required to sign the new documentation in order to transfer your employment. If you do not comply, Strex will consider your lack of cooperation as your resignation, and your employment will be terminated."

Cecil shuddered to think what he would do without the station, turning his gaze back down to the paper in his hand. The people of Night Vale needed their voice. They needed him to keep them informed. He set the paper on his desk carefully, pulling out his trusty purple crayon to sign on the dotted line.

"In blood, please," Daniel intoned behind him, Cecil turning his head quickly to stare wide eyed at his manager. "Thank you," he continued, as if Cecil weren’t staring at him like a deer in the head lights. He then reached out to snatch Cecil’s free hand, pricking his pointer finger with a small, sharp knife he’d seemingly produced from his jacket sleeve, before handing him a feather quill.

Cecil trembled as he dipped the quill into the swell on blood on his finger, scrawling his name hastily over the paper and tossing both it and the quill at Daniel before he could change his mind.

"Thank you once again, Mr.Palmer," Daniel’s robotic voice trailed away as he and his escort left the booth.

Between one blink and the next, all Cecil could see was black.

~

Cecil stumbled out of the booth once he’d managed to collect himself, hand on the wall to guide him as he made his way towards the front reception desk.

"Intern Mischa?" he called out, receiving the sound of shuffling papers and an eager ‘yes, sir?’ in response. "Could you call Carlos for me, please? I’m afraid I won’t be able to drive myself home."

"Of course, Mr.Palmer!" Mischa chirped happily, seemingly unaware of the state her boss was in.

"Thank you. And tell him to hurry, please. It’s quite urgent," he added, stepping forward in the direction he thought the front doors to the station were, only to ram into the edge of the reception desk, wincing in pain. "Make that very urgent," he groaned in pain, stumbling as he felt along the edge of the desk until he reached the wall, then headed outside to wait for his boyfriend.

~

When Carlos arrived at the station, hair askew and lab coat wrinkled, he had expected to find Cecil in some sort of peril. The intern on the phone had sounded worried, and said the situation was very urgent. When he found his boyfriend leaning casually against the outside wall with his car sitting right in front of him in the lot instead, to say he was miffed would be an understatement.

"Cecil!" he shouted, climbing out of his car, and hurrying across the lot. He frowned as he approached, Cecil’s head lifting with a smile on his face. "Cecil, you worried me! Why did your intern call me and tell me you needed me here right away?"

"Carlos," Cecil cooed, his gaze lifting only to around Carlos’ chest, making the scientist wonder if Cecil had done something he was embarrassed by. "You were worried about me? How sweet!"

"Yes, well. What else was I supposed to do when I get a phone call like that?" Carlos huffed, rolling his eyes. "So, what was the big emergency, anyway? What did I have to rush down here for?"

Cecil’s sweet smile wilted at Carlos’ tone, wobbling slightly at the edges as tears began to well in his eyes. He blinked them back, his gaze shifting the settle somewhere just over Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m afraid I need help getting home.”

Carlos frowned, shifting to try and catch Cecil’s gaze. He blinked in surprise when he found the usual vibrant violet irises of his boyfriend’s eyes were clouded over and milky looking, the violet dulled to grey. “Cecil,” he breathed, voice hushed and careful, “What happened?”

Cecil hiccuped quietly, fending back the tears his body was trying to shed. “It would seem,” he chirped, voice cracking as he forced his tone to be cheerful, “that my old contract was rendered null! Strex made me sign a new one. They took away my Sight.”

Carlos lifted a hand to touch Cecil’s cheek, the radio host flinching slightly at the contact. Carlos pulled his hand away quickly, only to have it caught in Cecil’s own.

"I can’t see, Carlos."


	9. Song lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These exploded on tumblr far more than I expected them to. So, I suppose I can post them here as well.
> 
> Inspiration for lyrics taken from [this post by freedomconvicted](http://freedomconvicted.tumblr.com/post/94789498261/hey-there-cecil-whats-it-like-in-night-vale-city)  
> Original song and lyrics [Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_m-BjrxmgI)

Hey there, dear Cecil,  
What’s it like in Night Vale city?  
I’m a thousand worlds away,  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty,  
Yes you do,  
Arbys lights can’t shine as bright as you,  
You know it’s true.

Hey there, dear Cecil,  
Don’t you worry about the distance,  
I’m right here if you get lonely,  
Give this message another listen,  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice, it’s my disguise,  
I’m by your side.

[chorus]

Hey there, dear Cecil,  
I know the times are getting hard,  
But just believe me, love,  
Someday soon I’ll find the right door,  
And we’ll be good,  
We’ll have the life we thought we should,  
We’ll have it good.

Hey there, dear Cecil,  
I’ve got so little time to say,  
All the love I wish to send to you,  
It’d take your breath away,  
I’d send it all.  
Even when you try not to fall,  
You’d have it all.

[chorus]

A thousand worlds seems pretty far,  
But we’ve got text, snapchat and calls,  
I’d dreamwalk to you if there was no other way,  
Your friends would likely coo at us,  
and we’d just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Cecil I want to promise you  
That by the time that I get through  
Our worlds will never ever be the same  
And you’re to blame.

Hey there, dear Cecil,  
You be good, try not to miss me,  
Soon enough I’ll be through with here,  
And I’ll be creating science like I do,  
You’ll know I’ll be coming back to you,  
We can do whatever you’d like to,  
Hey there, dear Cecil, here’s to you  
This heart’s for you.

[chorus]


	10. Siren/Mermaid drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get rid of writers block is a bitch.  
> Started writing whatever snippets popped into my head.
> 
> Cecil is a long finned blue ram and Kevin is a leopard shark.

Cecil sighed as he ducked behind the outcropping of rocks that marked the edge of his clans waters, a dopey smile spread across his lips.

"Are you watching the sailors again, Cecil?" a chipper voice teased from behind him, starting Cecil into letting go of his hand hold and slipping back down into the water with a splash.

A giggle sounded as Cecil tried to right himself in the water, his fins curling indignantly and he spun. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, Kevin,” Cecil hissed, smoothing down his gills.

"And you shouldn’t be where you’re not supposed to be," Kevin chided, sharp teeth gnashing as he spoke.

"It’s not like they can see me."

"You’re only supposed to be out here if you’re going to sing."

Cecil flushed, casting his gaze down. “I don’t want to hurt them.”

"You mean ‘him’."

Cecil shot a glare at Kevin, flicking his tail as he swam past the shark, kicking up a wash of bubbles as he went.

"Thought so," Kevin snorted, peeking out of the water to spy the lone ship, before sinking below that waves to follow after his fellow siren.


End file.
